Happily Ever After
by rorygilmore12134
Summary: here's what i think should have happened after season 7. i'm bad at summaries but please read and review. Rory/Jess. Luke/Lorelai.
1. Life Begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the scenarios.**

**Chapter 1**

"Morning, Luke." Lorelai said with a flirty smile as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey. I'm making pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate chips." Luke said with a smile. He was glad to be back. He had missed Lorelai.

"Okay, _you're _going to eat that?" Lorelai asked with a disbelieving laugh.

"No, I'm going to eat a veggie omlet and watch you take five years off your life." Luke responded with his usual smile.

* * *

Rory stumbled through the door of a coffee house and dropped all of her books. She bent to pick them up and a pair of shoes appeared.

"You never change do you, Rory?" the figure said. Rory looked up and opened her mouth in shock.

"Jess?" Rory said in shock.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Well, fancy running into you here." Jess said with a small smile as he bent to help her pick up her books. "What brings you to New York?"

"I-I got a job." Rory managed to get out as she straightened up.

"Want to join me for some coffee?" Jess asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Rory said with a small smile as she set her stuff down on the table and sat.

"So...how's Logan?" Jess asked with some difficulty.

"I wouldn't know. I broke up with him at graduation after he proposed to me at my grandparents' party and I said I had to think about it. I answered him at graduation and I haven't heard from him since." Rory replied matter-of-factly.

"Wow... That's just...wow." Jess said.

"Yeah, pretty much my reaction." Rory replied with a small smile.

"So...are you seeing anyone?" Jess asked.

"No." Rory answered.

"Well, what's happening in grand old Stars Hollow?" Jess said steering the conversation to a lighter topic.

"Let's see, Taylor is holding a 'purple' festival, things at the Dragonfly are good, and Mom and Luke got back together again." Rory said smiling at the mere thought of the antics in her town.

"Sheesh, I've lost count of the number of times your mom and Luke broke up and got back together. Did you say something about a 'purple' festival?" Jess replied.

"Well it's a long story." Rory explained.

"I've got time." Jess said with a smile as Rory began to explain.

* * *

"You are the perfect man." Lorelia said as she finished eating her breakfast.

"If I had a nickel." Luke said in exasperated amusement.

"Well, I've gotta get to the inn." Lorelia said as she got up and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, I've gotta get to the diner." Luke replied getting up as well.

"I'll see you tonight. Oh and get someone to help you move your stuff in." Lorelia said as she kissed Luke goodbye.

"I don't need help." Luke began.

"Ooh. Call Jess and have him help." Lorelia said on inspiration.

"I give up." Luke said with a sigh. The two the set off for work.

**Please review for more chapters!!**


	2. Home Again

**Chapter 3**

"Mom, I'm home!" Rory called as she walked in the door.

"Hey kid. You've missed your momma!" Lorelai said as Rory entered the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Rory!" Luke said with a smile.

"Hey, Taylor really went overboard with the purple." Rory said with a smile at being home again.

"Yeah, hon. So tell us what's been going on with you." Lorelai said with enthusiasm.

"Are you gonna help me carry in your stuff or what?" a voice said from the entryway.

"Jess?!" Lorelai and Luke shrieked in unison.

"Hi, Lorelai. Hi, Luke. Rory did you have to pack so many books? I'm gonna get a hernia." Jess said as he entered the kitchen. Lorelai grabbed Rory by the arm and dragged her upstairs.

"What is _**Jess**_ doing here?!" Lorelai said the minute they got upstairs.

"I ran into him in a coffee house in New York a few days ago and we're sort of together again. I was gonna tell you as he came in." Rory explained.

"Oh, well okay then." Lorelai said and they went back downstairs into the kitchen. Luke and Jess were still there and judging by the goony look of happiness on Luke's face they had just had a simalar conversation. Jess put his arm around Rory and Luke put his arm aroun Lorelai.

"How about we get some lunch and we can get you two unpacked later." Luke suggested.

"Sounds good." Jess said and the four headed out.

**Please review, flame, critisize, suggest, ANYTHING! REVIEW...PLEASE!**


	3. Gossip At Luke's

**Chapter 4**

"So, give me the details!" Lorelai said as Luke and Jess went up to Luke's apartment to pack up more of Luke's stuuf to move to Lorelai's.

"What details?" Rory asked innocently.

"Jess details!" Lorelai explained.

"Well I was on my way home. You know that I planned to spend a few days in New York right. Well, I went into a coffee shop and dropped everything. Suddenly he was there and he helped me pick up my stuff and bought me a cup of coffee. We talked and I told him I broke up with Logan and he said that he was moving back to Stars Hollow. Then he kissed me. We talked and decided to go out again." Rory said blushing slightly.

"Wow. That's just crazy." Lorelai said.

"Yeah. You don't mind that I'm with Jess again do you?" Rory asked nervously.

"Of course I don't mind. I'm happy if you're happy. You're happy aren't you?" Lorelai replied.

"Yeah I'm really happy." Rory said with a smile.

"Ahh...geez, Jess! Be careful!" Luke was saying as he came into the diner.

"You're telling me to be more careful? You're the one who nearly dropped this stupid thing twice!" Jess said as he came into view. The two of them were carrying a giant dresser. Suddenly Babette and Miss Patty burst into the diner.

"So, it's true!" Miss Patty said as she saw Luke and Jess.

"What's true?" Lorelai asked.

"Jess is back in town! Oh boy I'd never thought I'd see the day." Babette exclaimed.

"Do you two know how long he'll be in town?" Miss Patty asked.

"Well, yeah. He's moving back here...with me." Rory said hesiantly.

"OH MY GOD!" Miss Patty and Babette screamed in unison.

"Would you two keep it down?" Luke grumbled.

"Sugar, you and Jess are back together again?" Babette asked.

"Yeah, we're moving back to Stars Hollow and going to get jobs in Hartford." Rory explained.

"How long have you two been back together?" Miss Patty inquired shrewedly.

"Just a few days. I ran into him in a coffee shop in New York." Rory said.

"Well we gotta get going, Sugar. Congratulations!" Babette said as she and Miss Patty got up to leave.

"Oh and guys, You'll see them together at Luke's and my wedding. Rory's going to be my Maid of Honor and Jess is going to be Luke's Best Man." Lorelai piped in.

"Well that's wonderful. We're thrilled for you both." Miss Patty said and she and Babette departed.

"Someting tells me that our relationship is about to be spread all over town." Jess said as he came over to the table.

"It'll be all over town within the hour. I'm glad you're back Jess. It takes the attention off of me and Lorelai." Luke said as he came up behind them.

"Well we've gotta get that thing in your truck Luke." Jess said. Jess and Luke once again picked up the dresser and carried it to Luke's truck. Lorelai went out and got into the truck with Luke. Rory and Jess got into her car. Both vehicles headed off to Lorelai's house.

**PLEASE REVIEW! DYING FOR MORE FEEDBACK! THANKS TO READERS AND REVIEWERS.**


	4. Unpacking Love

**Chapter 5**

"Rory, where's my Matallica T-shirt?" Jess called. He was finishing unpacking and was trying to organize his clothes. Unfourtunately Rory had unpacked most of his stuff and now he couldn't find anything.

"Have you checked the top drawer?" Rory called back from the living room.

"Why would you put it in your top drawer?" Jess asked confusedly.

"Cause I cleaned out the top two drawers for you. The top drawer is where your tops are and the second drawer is where your bottoms are." Rory explained.

"Rory, you do relaize we aren't staying here permenantly?" Jess said.

"I know but there's no need to live out of suitcases." Rory said as she entered the doorway.

"In that case I'm done." Jess said in a seductive tone. He walked to Rory and put his arm around her waist. He lowered his lips to her's and shut the door with his free hand. He then lowered Rory to the bed and began to unbutton her blouse.

"Rory?" Lorelai called. She came in the door and looked around.

"Mom?" Rory said as she came into the entryway wearing a lightblue nightgown.

"What's with the nightgown?" Lorelai asked.

"Um...it's nothing." Rory said hesiantly.

"So you slept with Jess?" Lorelai inquired casually.

"How did you know?!" Rory exclaimed.

"Mother's intuition. Where's he?" Lorelai replied.

"He's asleep." Rory responded.

"Let's get some coffee." Lorelai suggested.

"Kay." Rory said. Lorelai and Rory went into the kitchen and began to talk and make coffee.


	5. A Confrontation At The Dragonfly

**Chapter 6**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Lorelai!" Michel yelled from the front desk of the Dragonfly.

"Why do you torture me? Why?" Michel asked as Lorelai entered the reception area.

"What, Michel?" Lorelai asked.

"Your parents are here and they are very angry." Michel replied indicating the two people in front of him.

"Mom, Dad! What are you guys doing here?" Lorelai exclaimed as she saw them.

"Lorelai, we need to talk. Privately." Emily said, her face livid. Lorelai led them into the dining room.

"What's this all about?" Lorelai asked.

"This is about Rory. We heard that she is back with that little hoodlum, Jess." Emily began.

"How did you two find out??" Lorelai cried in bewilderment.

"Your mother called the house." Richard explained calmly.

"The boy answered the phone. I could tell that it wasn't Luke so I asked who it was. He said that he was Jess and asked who I was. I told him and asked what he was doing there and he said he was staying there because he was Rory's boyfriend." Emily said with a glare.

"So?" Lorelai said.

"So? What do you mean so? Lorelai how could you let this happen?!" Emily exploded.

"Mom, it's Rory's life." Lorelai responded.

"Lorelai, this boy is unsuitable for Rory." Richard began.

"Dad, this is Rory's business. You two need to understand that. And don't even think about trying to get rid of Jess the same way you got rid of Dean. She won't fall for it." Lorelai said sternly.

"Lorelai," Emily started.

"Mom, please back off. Luke, Rory, Jess, and I will see you tomorrow for Friday Night Dinner. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work." Lorelai said.

"Fine. By the way Miss Selene is coming to have you pick out your wedding dress." Emily replied resigned.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Lorelai said and they went their separate ways.

**Please review, suggest, anything!!**


	6. Friday Night Planning

**Chapter 7**

Ding-dong. The maid answered the door of the Gilmore house. Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Jess entered and handed their coats off to the maid.

"Richard, they're here." Emily called as she entered the foyer.

"Hi, Mom." Lorelai said.

"Hi, Grandma." Rory greeted her.

"Hello, Emily." Luke said.

"Good evening, Mrs. Gilmore." Jess said.

"Suck up." Luke muttered to Jess.

"Well let's go into the living room." Emily said. The group entered the living room.

"Hello everyone." Richard greeted them. They sat down.

"Lorelai, who is your planner?" Emily asked.

"Planner for what?" Lorelai replied bewildered.

"For what? Honestly, Lorelai! For the wedding!" Emily cried.

"Oh, Emily we don't have a wedding planner." Luke said uncomfortably.

"You don't have a planner? Well that's convinient. Isabella come here please." Emily seemed pleased rather than angry. Lorelai and Rory exchanged confused looks. A young woman came from upstairs.

"Everyone this is Isabella. She's a planner for all sorts of events. Isabella this is my daughter, Lorelai, her fiancee Luke, my grandaughter Rory, and her boyfriend Jess. Lorelai, Isabella will help us plan your wedding." Emily said. She nodded to Isabella and Isabella disappeared upstairs.

"She is from Paris and is simply wonderful." Emily began.

"She's french maybe we should set her up with Michel." Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"That's not a half bad idea." Rory whispered back. Just then the maid entered.

"Dinner is served." she announced. The group got up and entered the dining room.

"So Jess are you going to be at the wedding?" Emily asked.

"I'm gonna be there. Luke would be mad if he didn't have his best man in attendance." Jess said with a small smile.

"You're Luke's best man?" Emily inquired with surprise.

"Yes ma'am." Jess replied. The rest of dinner passed in chitchat about ideas for the wedding and Richard and Emily's complaints about their neighbors.

"Well, Lorelai shall we go choose your dress?" Emily asked as they finished dessert.

"Oh uh mom?" Lorelai replied.

"Oh you all came together." Emily realized.

"Not exactly. Luke why don't you drive me home and Rory can drive Lorelai." Jess piped up.

"That's a wonderful idea Jess." Emily smiled at him. Jess and Luke took off and Lorelai and Rory went upstairs to pick out Lorelai's dress.


	7. The Dress

**Chapter 8**

"Ah, Emily wonderful timing! Isabella and I were just chatting about the wedding." Miss Selene said as Emily, Lorelai, and Rory entered the master bedroom of the Gilmore Mansion.

"Yes, it's going to be fabulous. Lorelai, Isabella needs to chat with you about a few details of the wedding." Emily said with a smile.

"Uh, mom we didn't have a planner, but all of the bridesmaids were going to get a say." Lorelai explained.

"Who are the other bridesmaids? I could have Lance go and get them right now." Emily offered.

"Wow, thanks Mom! There are only two more bridesmaids. Sookie and Liz." Lorelai said.

"I remember Sookie but who is Liz?" Emily asked.

"Liz is Luke's sister." Lorelai explained.

"Well, then I'll have Lance go and get them. In the mean time, you and Isabella can chat about some less specific details." Emily said as she left the bedroom to go and get the Gilmore driver.

"Lorelai, we have so much to discuss. Do you have any idea of a location for the wedding?" Isabella said turning to Lorelai.

"Well I was thinking maybe a church wedding." Lorelai replied.

"Do you have any idea what church?" Isabella asked.

"Well, originally there was this perfect little church but I want a totally different wedding this time. Hopefully this one will actually take place." Lorelai said with a smile and a laugh.

"Mom, what about the Stars Hollow church?" Rory piped in.

"Yeah, you know I think a good old fashioned Stars Hollow wedding would be perfect." Lorelai said.

"Alright, where would you like to hold the reception?" Isabella asked making a note on her clipboard.

"I think we'll have the reception in the town square." Lorelai replied.

"Ok." Isabella said writing another note on her clipboard. Then Emily entered with Sookie and Liz.

"Lorelai!" they cried as they ran over to hug her.

"Hey guys!" Lorelai replied.

"So, what have you guys decided so far?" Liz asked once the greetings were out of the way.

"Yes, leave nothing out." Sookie added.

"Well, we're going to do it Stars Hollow style. We'll get married in the church and have the reception in the square." Lorelai answered.

"Oh that sounds perfect! You and Luke in the gazebo; I can see it perfectly." Sookie squealed.

"My brother is gonna love it, Lorelai." Liz put in.

"Oh, Isabella I forgot to mention that my bridesmaids are not just bridesmaids." Lorelai said turning to Isabella.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Isabella replied with a puzzled frown.

"Well you see Isabella, I'm a journalist so I'm taking care of the announcement in the paper." Rory began.

"Yeah, and I make jewelry so I'm taking care of that for the bride and all the bridesmaids." Liz added.

"I'm a chef so I'm taking care of the cake." Sookie put in.

"Oh Isabella, Sookie is a fabulous chef. Just wait until you taste her cooking. It's to die for!" Emily piped up.

"Yeah, so you can cross that stuff off of your little list there. Well it's a wedding so the list isn't that little I'm sure, but oh never mind." Lorelai said to Isabella.

"Now my dears it is time to select the most important fashion choice of Lorelai's life." Miss Selene cut in.

"Oh yes!" everyone cried.

"Well, we could go with a long sleeved lacey dress. Oh, and a long floor length veil." Miss Selene suggested as she produced said items.

"Um, no." Lorelai said.

"Miss Selene, Lorelai is going to wear a tiara not a veil." Emily put in.

"Very well Emily. Lorelai, please do you have a basic idea of what kind of dress you would like?" Miss Selene said turning to Lorelai.

"Well, I was thinking a strapless with a heart-shaped bosom and tiny beads all over it. Oh and I want it floor length." Lorelai replied.

"That would be gorgeous." Liz gushed.

"I'll match the cake to the dress." Sookie squealed.

"I have just the dress." Miss Selene said as she bustled off to get it. She returned with a stunning dress.

"Oh My God! It's perfect!" Lorelai gasped.

"Let's try it on." Miss Selene said. Lorelai took the dress and tried it on. She came out and did a twirl.

"It's perfect!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yep, it's the one!" Lorelai called eagerly.


	8. Organization and Junk Food

**Chapter 9**

"Luke! Jess! We're home!" Lorelai called as she and Rory entered the foyer.

"Hey! So how was it?" Luke greeted them as he escourted them into the kitchen.

"Oh, well, you know. You're dressing up as a big scary Russian." Lorelai replied.

"Wow." Luke interjected.

"Yeah, and I'll be in a hoop skirt and the bridesmaids' dresses are bright neon orange." Lorelai continued.

"Oh goody." Luke put in.

"Ok, serious now. We're doing it Stars Hollow style!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Sounds perfect!" Luke said, beaming.

"Hey, Lorelai." Jess said as he came out of Rory's room.

"Hey, Jess." Rory greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey, you've got a weird organizational system. I still can't find half of my clothes." Jess said.

"It's not that complicated." Rory replied.

"Oh, yes it is. You've got to be Einstein to figure it out!" Jess exclaimed.

"That's a gross exageration." Rory remarked.

"No, it is not. I found my dark blue button-up in with my pants." Jess countered.

"Well, that could've been stuck to a pair of your pants." Rory defended herself.

"It was neatly folded and ironed. Last I checked I don't own an iron." Jess retorted.

"Fine, I give up!" Rory cried.

"You two sound like an old married couple." Lorelai put in.

"Yeah, I think you two will be the next couple headed down the aisle." Luke added.

"Well, I say it's time for mini pizzas!" Lorelai announced.

"Ooh! And bagel bites!" Rory added.

"Tater tots!" Lorelai called.

"Ice cream!" Rory shouted.

"Red Vines!" Lorelai yelled.

"Unbelievable!" Luke muttered to Jess as they went into the living room and Lorelai and Rory began to gather the snacks.

"You said it." Jess replied.

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. The Midnight Meeting

**Chapter 10**

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! The church bells ring through the town as Luke and Lorelai sleep upstairs and Rory and Jess sleep downstairs. Both couples awake with a start.

"What the heck?!" Jess yelled.

"What time is it?" Rory groaned. Luke and Lorelai entered the room.

"What is that?!" Jess moaned.

"The church bells." Luke murmured sleepily.

"I duduced that Columbo. Why are they ringing at," glances at the clock " 2 in the morning?" Jess snapped. Suddenly there are voices yelling all over the town.

"What's that?" Rory yelped in fear.

"Dead guys yelling stuff." Luke and Jess said in unison.

"Ghosts?" Rory squaked.

"No, guys we're gonna kill yelling stuff." Luke muttered.

"You guys know what this means: Emergency Town Meeting." Lorelai said starting to pull Rory out of bed.

"How do you know?" Rory moaned.

"They did this once before." Lorelai explained while she and Luke handed Jess and Rory their coats. At that moment Lorelai's suspicions are confirmed. Taylor's voice calls out from the center of town:

"Town Meeting. Town Meeting."

"Remind me to kill Taylor." Jess murmured.

"Okay, sweetie." Rory replied. They leave the house and walk to Miss Patty's where the entire town is gathered. The four take seats next to Sookie, Jackson, Lane, Zach, and Michel.

"Michel, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"I moved into an apartment that is in town. The bells woke me." Michel grumbled.

"Does anyone know what this is about?" Lorelai asked.

"Not a clue." Sookie replied. Then Taylor started to bang his gavel and the room falls silent.

"Attention townspeople. We have an emergency on our hands here. As some of you may know there have been an extroardinary number of geese plaguing Stars Hollow. Now we need to do something about this because-" Taylor began.

"Wait a minute," Jess interrupts. "You woke us up at 2 in the morning because of some stupid birds?"

"Well, yes. The geese are a huge problem. You see-" Taylor began again.

"Dude, I have twins at home. I don't get enough sleep as it is and you wake me for some birds." Zach interjected.

"Now can I have some order people?" Taylor asked irritated at the stream of interuptions.

"No you may not have order. Not when you wake us at 2 in the morning because of geese." Luke cut in.

"Luke do not make me whack you." Taylor said.

"Ooh, dirty!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" Taylor snapped.

"This is ridiculous. We're here at 2 in the morning because some stupid birds are hanging around you're house and keeping you awake." Gypsy exclaimed. Everyone began to get up and leave.

"Well, Michel welcome to the life of Stars Hollow." Lorelai said as they began to exit.


	10. Mothers and Daughters, Changes

**Chapter 11**

Rory awoke to find Lorelai making coffee in the kitchen. Rory noticed that the phone was laying on the table.

"Coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, please. What's with the phone?" Rory said accepting the cup of coffee that her mother held out to her.

"It's Mom. She has been calling me like crazy about the wedding." Lorelai replied.

"Mom, why are you letting Grandma help plan the wedding? And by the way I know that Grandma and Grandpa were not happy about me and Jess. Why were they fine at dinner last night?" Rory asked.

"Well, Rory they came to the inn. They were mad. I told them that you were going to do what you wanted and date who you wanted. I think that they are finally getting a grasp on the fact that they can't control us. And as for letting her help with the wedding well, it's a long story." Lorelai explained.

"Mom, why are you letting her help?" Rory insisted.

"Well, you remember when Luke's uncle died and Mom was trying to plan Sookie's wedding. Mom said that she always wanted to plan my wedding. While I'm not close to my mother I think that I should let her into my world a little more. I mean not like we're going to make a date to go shoe shopping or anything, but I realize that I'm not the ideal daughter that my mother wanted. And giving her this, well it bugs me a little but even though she hasn't said it I know this means so much to her. I just want to give her a little something because well I know how much we mean to her." Lorelai said.

"Oh, Mom." Rory pulled Lorelai into a hug as a few tears streamed down her face.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked as her daughter finally let go.

"It's just you and Grandma. I always knew that you would work it out. Half of the problem between you two is that you're both so stubborn." Rory explained.

"Yeah, that's half the problem." Lorelai replied.

"Are Luke and Jess at the diner?" Rory asked.

"Yes they are. I say we go get some breakfast." Lorelai said as she got up and grabbed her coat. The girls then began their walk to Luke's. As Lorelai rummaged in her purse across the street from Luke's Rory began to cross the street. Suddenly out of nowhere a car came hurtling down the street and hit Rory, knocking her to the pavement.

"Rory!" Lorelai screamed dropping her purse and racing to her fallen daughter. Luke and Jess came tearing out of the diner having seen what happened. Soon someone was shouting "Call 911!". An ambulance came and Jess went with Rory while Luke and Lorelai followed in Luke's truck. They met Jess in the waiting room and waited nervously for the doctor. Lorelai could barely remain upright as Luke held her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, Gilmore residence." Emily's voice answered on the first ring.

"M-mom?" Lorelai said her voice shaking from her tears.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Emily asked worry in her voice.

"Mom, Rory was hit by a car. She's in the hospital. We just got here and we don't know anything yet." Lorelai managed to choke out.

"Which hospital?" Emily asked her voice urgent.

"Hartford Memorial." Lorelai replied.

"Your father and I will be there in ten minutes." Emily said before she hung up. Just as Lorelai put her phone away the doctor came up.

"Are you Rory Gilmore's family?" he asked.

"I'm her mother." Lorelai said.

"Well, I have good news. Rory is not seriously hurt. She had a little internal bleeding and of course some cuts and bruises but she'll be just fine. She should be able to go home tomorrow." the doctor said.

"Thank you." Lorelai sobbed as the doctor left.

"Lorelai!" a voice called from down the hall. Emily and Richard raced towards them.

"Mom!" Lorelai exclaimed as she let go of Luke and threw herself into her mother's arms and sobbed. The group sat.

"Have you heard anything?" Emily asked Luke.

"Yes the doctor just left. He said that there was no major damage and Rory will be just fine." Luke said.

"Oh thank God!" Emily exclaimed as she turned her attention to her daughter who was still sobbing in her arms.

"I-i could've lost her, Mom." Lorelai sobbed.

"I know, Lorelai. It's going to be all right. Everything's going to be all right." Emily said as she held her daughter. As she said it she realized that even though Rory was fine things would be different. Things had changed. She knew that when Lorelai ran into her arms that things had changed. She was now closer to her daughter than ever before. She was not going to fight with her anymore. Although it was terrible circumstances she was glad that she was finally close to her daughter. As she held Lorelai close she knew that things had most definately changed.


End file.
